


He got game

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Air Jordan, Alternate Universe, Basketball, F/M, Modern Era, Rey gets sprung, Rey in the closet, Reylo - Freeform, Shoes, Size matters, Snooping, shoe collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: No one touches Ben Solo’s prized Air Jordan collection.And if they do, there’ll be hell to pay.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	He got game

No one touches Ben Solo’s prized Air Jordan shoe collection.

Not his mother – the mother who bought his first few pairs of Jordan’s growing up, which in turn led to his ongoing obsession.

Not his father - the same father who taught him everything he needed to know about his beloved game of basketball.

Not even best mate Hux - the _same Hux_ who shouted him VIP Bulls seats for his recent birthday.

Nor his other closest mate Poe - the _same Poe_ who these days accompanies him to all Bulls home games.

Not even Poe’s pretty new friend Rey with the short hazel hair, sparkling eyes and a smile that lights up any room.

No.

Not even her.

 _No one_ touches Ben Solo’s prized Air Jordan collection. And if they do, there’ll be hell to pay.

~~

**Later, in Ben and Poe’s shared apartment**

‘The guy’s not gonna mind, geez’ Poe rolls his eyes like her suggestion is the most ridiculous one ever. ‘Not like he ever wears any of them anyway’

So not the point.

‘I’ve never seen anything like it, you totally gotta see it. We’re not gonna hurt anything just taking a look’

Rey’s not so sure. She’d overheard Ben talking about his collection twice in the short time she’d known him and both times it didn’t sound like he wanted her or _anyone_ touching those shoes.

Probably not even Michael Jordan himself.

Rey hasn’t known Ben long, but he seems like a quiet, yet friendly Jordan-obsessed freak.

Ok, maybe not a freak. More a normal guy, but still. He loves those shoes, that much is clear.

‘Are you sure? I don’t want the guy on my bad side, Poe. I mean we only just met. And he seems…nice enough?’

‘Nice. Yep, that’s Ben. Which is why he totally won’t mind if we take a peek. C’mon, this way’

Gesturing for Rey to follow he leads down a long hallway with rooms branching off on all sides to a room at the very end. When the door swings open, Rey knows almost immediately this is Ben’s room.

How does she know? Because it’s mostly black. And the two times she’d met Ben he was dressed almost head to toe in that same colour.

And she has to say it suits him. But she can also see why he loves the shoes, because of how they brighten his otherwise dull black outfits with pops of brilliant colour.

Studying Ben’s room, it much resembles the man himself. Black curtains, a black door (although she figures it was already that way because the other doors in the apartment are black too), black bedside tables and a black, plush bed head.

There’s a large framed and signed Jordan poster just above the bed and some Bulls memorabilia scattered around, the black, red and white quite a nice colour palette for a man’s bedroom she supposes.

She admires the bed for a moment, imagining his long legs sprawled out there. Ben’s cute - handsome even - she won’t deny that, but she really doesn’t know him much at all yet.

His bed is a King at least and it looks so plush she’s tempted to jump right on it.

‘In here’

Glancing left she spots Poe just as he slides the closet doors open.

Rey stays where she is. It just doesn’t feel right, snooping through the closet of a guy she barely knows, no matter _how long_ Poe’s been friends with him. She’d hate for Ben or someone she hardly knew to snoop through her own closet, so she can’t really do it to him either.

‘This is so wrong. We shouldn’t be in here’

‘Rey, they’re just shoes. Just take a quick look, seriously. I’m not kidding, it’ll blow your mind’

Rey wonders how _any_ collection of shoes could blow her mind if they aren’t Prada, but curiosity soon gets the better of her.

According to Poe Ben’s still at work and will be for another hour at least, so a quick peek won’t hurt anyone.

Peering around the corner of the closet, she ensures her feet don’t venture past the line of the door so she’s technically not _in_ the closet. She can _see_ in, she’s looking well enough, but she’s not technically in there so if he asks-

Her train of thought is cut short when her eyeballs meet the racks of colourful shoes at the end of the vast closet, every pair neatly lined up in a row.

They’re even colour co-ordinated. Black and whites together, black and reds together.

She’s never seen a collection of shoes this big in her whole life and she’s friends with Rose the ‘shoe Queen’!

Rey grew up poor, some days food barely made it to the table. She could sell this collection and live high for a long while, not that she’d ever.

This is a serious glance at how the rich live and she’s shocked and impressed, whistling long and low. ‘Holy _shit._ You really weren’t kidding’

‘Told ya. Man, the money in this closet _alone_ ’

She knows she shouldn’t be here, but she can’t help walk closer, feet now crossing the forbidden line.

It’s like an oasis in the desert, drawing her closer and closer until she’s standing in front of the collection. It surrounds her, with two high shelves to the left and right and two in front of her.

She could almost reach out and touch them she’s so close-

‘Woah. They’re so… _clean_. Almost like new. It’s like they’ve never even left the _box_ , let alone the house’

‘The last few years he hasn’t really worn them, but lately….it’s like he finally remembered he had them all’ Poe laughs, picking up one of the shinier pairs to spin them around in his hand.

Rey wants to touch them too.

Just one pair.

Ben isn’t home, so it won’t even matter. It’s not like he’ll ever find out, right?

Deciding to take a chance, she picks up one particular pair that catches her eye, fingers tracing the immaculate stitching. She admires the detail and the colour, understanding now just how someone could become fascinated enough by these to start a collection.

Another thing that quickly catches her eye is the sheer _size of them_.

Ben Solo’s shoes.

Flipping one over, there a clear ‘14’ etched into the bottom of the sole.

_Holy shit._

Rey's no idiot, she knows the saying. Big feet equals big-

‘I know what you’re thinking’ Poe quips, smirking. ‘And yes, it’s true. Guy’s hung’

‘I was _not_ thinking that!’ she outright lies, blushing beet red.

‘Uh huh. Well, to answer your questions, yes I’ve seen it and yes, he’s hung. Like I said’

‘ _Stop it._ I was just…admiring the stitching is all’ Rey hates blushing, hates her body betraying her like this.

‘Sure, sure. The stitching. Well it is nice, no doubt about it’

‘How much do a pair of these cost?’ Rey figures they can’t be cheap. She also knows Ben’s well off and always has been. Steady, high-paying job and rich parents.

Half his luck.

‘Wonder if they’re as comfortable as they look’ she wonders out loud, eyeing a pair that are quickly becoming her favourite.

These ones are plain black and white, but with a half retro/half new vibe. She wonders what they’d look like with her favourite jeans.

Her eyes are locked on Poe when they hear the front door open and close, eyes now wide as saucers.

 _Ben._ He's home _._

‘Shit, _shit_. He always come straight in here to get changed. _Get out, get out’_

 _‘What?!’_ she whisper-yells, but he’s already gone _._

Poe’s made a mad dash out of Ben’s room, hastily pulling the closet doors closed and leaving Rey alone in the dark closet forced to make a quick choice.

With Ben likely headed her way, does she risk the dash and possibly get caught on the way out or stay here and hope Poe distracts Ben long enough for her to get out without raising suspicion?

She’s always been terrible at making decisions, especially on the fly.

She decides to stay put and hope Poe can keep Ben distracted, but she’s only just settling on her choice when she hears Ben’s deep voice headed her way.

He booms when he speaks and it rumbles through the thin walls, which is why she can hear it even in the closet.

It’s a sexy voice really, when she thinks about it...

‘I’ll just get changed then we’ll go’

The bedroom door closes and she can hear Ben walking around. She sucks in a breath, desperate not to make a sound, now frozen in the somewhat stuffy, dark closet with black and white Jordan shoe still clasped in hand.

There’s no way out now. She’s going to get caught and she has no idea how she’ll explain it away.

A drawer opens and closes and there’s a yelled _fuck_ when he kicks his massive foot on something and she can’t help but internally giggle.

_Bigfoot indeed._

With the worst timing possible there’s a tickly cough building and as hard as Rey tries to stifle it, it comes out anyway-

And seconds later the closet doors slide open.

The jig is well and truly up. Ben will hate her for invading his privacy, and rightfully so. Who could blame him?

She feels awful.

Will he yell? He has every right to. Maybe he’ll huff the way he does when something annoys him? She’s seen him do that before.

She must be quite a sight, cowering in the large closet.

Ben’s standing with arms outstretched on each door, Rey trying her best to shrink into the carpet, one single shoe still in hand now dropped at her side.

But Ben doesn’t yell like she expected him to. He drops one arm and leans on the side of the door just staring at her.

Rey feels her cheeks flush.

‘Hi’ she quips in a high-pitched, guilty squeak that’s more than a little embarrassing.

Ben just blinks back at her.

Right. He’s waiting for an explanation.

Yes. She should explain. Or…try to.

‘I’m- so sorry. Poe…he wanted to show me these and I snooped. I know I shouldn’t have, but’ She eyes the shoe in her hand, then meets his dark gaze once more. ‘I’ll put it back, I’m so sorry. I didn’t ruin it, I swear. It’s still fine. Please don’t yell at me’

Ben says nothing, just blinks at her, eyes penetrating. Then he breaks out in a gorgeous smile and lets out a low, bellowing laugh.

His head shakes. ‘Why would I yell at you?’

What?

‘Uh…I touched your shoes? I’m sorry, really I am’

‘It’s fine’

It’s _fine?_

‘Really? I thought you’d be mad. Poe made me, anyway. I really didn’t want to, but he insisted’

‘Poe’ he nods. ‘He put you up to this. Why am I not surprised’

‘Yes. I mean, it was his idea, but I still wanted to see what he was on about’

‘Like I said, it’s fine Rey’ Ben joins her in the closet now and she hands him back the single shoe. He towers over her in the small space and he smells _really good,_ whatever he’d sprayed on himself before he came in here now flooding her nostrils.

‘Poe can’t just look, which is why I don’t want him in here. You know what he’s like. Wants to try them all on, and they’re way too big for him anyway’ he chuckles.

‘They are _big_ ’ Rey muses out loud, gulping when he smiles back at her. She hopes he didn’t read anything into that.

‘Yeah, well, you can blame my Dad for that. That’s where I get my height from’

Height. Right.

That’s all she was implying, for sure.

‘I think those are my favourite’ She points to the one in Ben’s hand and he grabs the matching shoe, handing them to her. Holding the pair now, the sheer weight is really surprising.

‘Try ‘em on if you want. Just don’t tell Poe’ he winks, directing her out of the closet and onto the bed.

Rey takes a tentative seat, kicking off her shoes. She can see him eyeing them, probably amazed at how small they are in relation to his.

Pulling them on, Ben bends down to lace them for her, Rey cocking her head to admire his long fingers and the way they thread the laces to make them tighter.

The things he could do with those fingers…

‘There you go’ he smiles, standing up. His hand comes out and he’s offering to pull her up, she’d be stupid to decline.

Taking his hand, she’s struck by just how large it is and how warm, the way it grips her so tight. New, curious thoughts about Ben Solo form in her head and she knows it’s going to be hard to go back now.

Attempting to walk, she nearly falls over, staring down at the massive shoes.

‘I feel like a clown’

Ben simply laughs.

‘I’d love a pair of these’ she muses.

‘You should get some’

‘What are these ones called? Don’t they all have weird names or something?’

Another laugh. ‘These are Air Jordan 1’s but yes, there’s all different types’

‘Maybe one day you can take me through your closet?’

Ok. That sounded weird and the look on his face.

‘To tell me about the shoes, I mean. Like tell me what they’re all called and…stuff’

Why does this guy make her so nervous??

‘Sure. Any time’

‘Ben? What are you guys doing in there? We’re gonna miss the game!’ Poe yells from the hallway and Ben sighs.

‘He’s right. We’ve gotta get going’

He stares down at the shoes and Rey gets the message loud and clear.

‘Right’ She sits down and slips them off, handing them to Ben who she expects to return them to the closet.

But he doesn’t. He takes a seat beside her instead, lacing the shoes onto his massive feet.

‘Did you wanna come?’

‘Huh?’

‘To the game? I have a mate who can get us an extra ticket if you want’

‘Oh’

‘I mean, you don’t have to’ he smiles, standing to grab his jacket and run a hand through that gorgeous hair. ‘Was just an idea’

‘I’d love to’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Why not. Might be fun?’

‘Sweet. Well, we’d better go. Poe will kill us if we’re late’

Rey follows him out of the bedroom to a confused Poe in the lounge, hands raised in defence when Ben heads his way.

‘Don’t go off at Rey! It was my fault’

‘I know. It’s fine’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘It’s fine. She was just interested, that’s all. I let her try them on. It’s cool’

Poe’s mouth couldn’t be open any further.

‘Hey, if you’d stop snooping in my closet when I’m not there, maybe I’d let you try them on too’

Poe blinks, eyes the two of them, glancing at Rey then back to Ben, then back to Rey. Then he smiles.

‘Ah, I get it’

‘What?’

‘I see what’s going on here’

‘Nothing’s going on’ Ben retorts, grabbing his wallet and keys from the bench as Rey shrugs her jacket and shoes back on. ‘Now hurry up, we’re gonna be late’

‘Sure. Whatever you say’ He eyes Rey, now standing by the door with Ben. ‘Wait, are you coming to the game?’

‘I invited her. Is that ok?’

‘Yeah, I just. Since when do you like basketball?’

Rey clears her throat, trying hard not to blush. ‘I don’t, really. But I thought I’d give it a try’

They all head out into the hall and Ben races ahead to warm up the car, Poe eyeing Rey at the bottom of the stairwell.

‘It's his dick, isn’t it? You wanna find out for yourself’

He smirks and Rey slaps his arm, blushing yet again. ‘Shut _up_ , was not. He asked me to come, what was I meant to say?’

‘Uh, no? You hate basketball’

‘I don’t’

‘You _do_ , but anyway, it’s fine. Ben’s a nice guy, he could use a girl like you’

‘If you dare say anything, I’ll kill you’

‘Oh my god, you _are_ into him’

‘I said, _shut up_ ’

Poe smirks, pretending to zip his lips. ‘Alright, alright. Your secret is safe with me’

Sure. Meaning it’ll be all over town by tomorrow.

Rey's falling for Ben and all because of the stupid shoes in his stupid closet.

Ok, maybe they aren’t stupid. Maybe she likes them?

And she likes him, too.

~~~

No one touches Ben Solo’s prized Air Jordan collection-

Except for Rey, that is.

Rey Johnson can touch _anything of his_ she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done for a while now, just needed a little tweaking and here we are! 🏀 Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
